iSaved Your Life
by theboyandgirlwhowaited
Summary: Three Seddie events taking place in iSaved Your Life, all in Sam's POV with my prediction on what would happen. Don't like, don't read. One-shot, CreddiexSeddie love triangle.


**iSaved Your Life**

**Summary: **Three Seddie events taking place in iSaved Your Life, all in Sam's POV with my prediction on what would happen. Don't like, don't read. One-shot, CreddiexSeddie love triangle.

**A/N: **Hey guys!!

Okay, so I saw the new promo for "iSaved Your Life" and THESE ideas popped into my head – don't ask why. So I know Sam is pretty OOC in this but I'm still getting used to writing for iCarly, so yeah. It's not as easy as it looks. But read anyway, please! Oh, and review, too!! I'd like it a lot!!

Just some sidebar information – the "oh my gawd/oh my gud" thing is replacing "Oh my God" and I just don't believe in saying that :P So I say "Ehmagawd" or "Ehmagawsh" or "Ohmuhgud" instead. I get those from _The Clique _and _Alphas _by Lisi Harrison and decided to put it here. And while I'm at it, there is a Christian-y part in here. Don't like, don't read. Not my problem.

Oh yeah, and the Spencer vs. Sam paintball war thing – that happens in iSaved Your Life. On YouTube there's a sneak peek and they talk about it. So…yeah.

**WARNING: **Rated T for slight mentioning of blood and some violence. Don't like, don't read.

Well what are you still doing here? GO READ!! :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own iCarly. I wish I did, though – then I could buy lots and lots of Drakkar Noir. *sighs dreamily*

**---**

"Man, I love smoothies," I sighed contentedly as I sipped on my Blueberry Blitz smoothie. Carly, Freddork, and I strolled down the street, smoothies in our hands, chatting about school and such on our way back to the Bushwell Plaza. I was spending the night at Carly's (as usual) and Freddork of course had to go home.

"Really?" Carly asked sarcastically, rolling her eyes as she took a sip of her Strawberry Splat.

"Yurp," I replied, grinning ear-to-ear.

"So how's the war with Spencer going?" Fredweird asked, stirring the straw around inside his Sweet n' Spicy Smoothie. He had a cup of water in his other hand that he would quickly swig down after taking a sip of the smoothie. Spencer and I were having a paint-ball war and Spencer had invented it. The point was that whoever was shot lost. Carly and Freddie had played before but Spencer got Carly while she was eating toast and I got Freddie while he was doing a camera check (which was one of the funniest things I'd ever witnessed in my life, by the way).

"Pretty good," I said, grinning. "I'm _so _gonna win. No one ever beats Mama!!" I did a little dance, nearly dropping my smoothie which I ducked down to catch.

"Nice," Carly and Freddie commented in unison, then looked at each other and shrugged, smiling. I felt a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach when they did that but I pushed it away, thinking maybe I had drank too much smoothie in one gulp.

"Ah!" Carly let out a startled yelp and looked down at her legs. "Oh, it's just my phone." She giggled and pulled out her vibrating PearPhone. "Freddie, your mom texted me," Carly said to Freddie, glancing at him sideways. "She wants to know when we're getting home. Why didn't she text you?"

"I guess I left my phone at home," Fredweird shrugged.

"Okay. I'll tell her we're on our way," Carly replied. We had reached the end of the sidewalk at the intersection where the sidewalk met the road. Fredlumps and I stopped at the curb but Carly kept going, her eyes down as her thumbs typed a reply.

"Carly –" I began, about to correct her for her mistake, but I was cut off by a loud noise coming towards us.

A large El Taco Guapo truck with a plastic taco on the roof was speeding towards us. In reality it was probably going at a normal pace but to me it looked like it was going at light speed. The teenage guy driving it was honking repeatedly on the horn. Carly looked up and opened her mouth like she wanted to scream but no sound came out. She froze. _MOVE, CARLY, MOVE!! _My thoughts were screaming, but I, like Carly, was completely frozen. I couldn't move a muscle.

_Carly's going to get hit._

"CARLY, MOVE!!" Fredwart screamed from right next to me and ran into the road, knocking Carly out of the way.

"FREDDIE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. _Wait, did I just call Freddie by his real name?_

The truck slammed into his body and with a massive thud he fell to the ground.

_Oh my God._

This isn't happening.

It can't be happening.

Not Freddie. Any one but him.

The earth seemed to move in slow motion – I heard screaming and suddenly I felt dizzy. Does anyone hear that buzzing noise?? In slow motion I saw Carly run over to Freddie's body lying on the ground. A few people around me gasped. The dude driving the taco truck cursed – but it felt like all of that was grayscale. The only thing in color was Freddie's body lying on the ground, and a small pool of red liquid next to it.

I grasped a hold of the brick building beside me and then I ran over to where Freddie was. Carly's hands were pressed over her mouth and Freddie was at a bent position lying face-down on the ground. "Oh my gawd," Carly muttered over and over again. "Oh my gawd, oh my gawd, oh my gawd." I squatted to kneel down on the pavement next to her but I didn't think she noticed as she rolled Freddie's limp body over. A scar was on the side of his face and he was slightly pale. "Ohmigawd!" Carly cried in shock. I clenched my eyes shut to block it out.

"Is everything okay?" The tall dude driving the truck stumbled out of the car. "Oh my God," he muttered. "I didn't mean to – I'm so sorry!! My shoe got stuck on the brake and I couldn't stop and – oh my God –"

"JUST SHUT THE HECK UP AND CALL 911 YOU IDIOT!!" I screamed. I wasn't exactly mad at him for hitting Freddie – I just screamed when I was frustrated.

The guy stumbled back, shocked. "Right," he mumbled, pulling his phone out of his back pocket. He held it up to his ear and began explaining the situation here.

"Freddie, can you hear me?" Carly said, shaking Freddie's arm. "Freddie, Freddie, wake up!"

"Ch-ch-check his p-pulse," I stammered out, my hands shaking. Carly glanced at me for a moment before quickly checking his pulse. I sat silently, my heart beating in anticipation.

"He's breathing," Carly announced. I realized I'd been holding my breath and I let it out. "Oh my gawd, what have I done?"

_This isn't happening. It's not happening. When you close your eyes, everything will be gone. I'm dreaming, that's it. This is all my fault! How did I let this happen? I could've grabbed him and hauled him back – or I could've run out before he did and shoved Carly out of the way. It shouldn't have been him. It should've been me. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why didn't I see it coming?? Of course he was going to try and save her. He's flippin' in love with her. Stupid, stupid, stupid!!_

_It's okay, Sam. He's going to be fine. Just…calm down. Soon it'll be like this never happened. Calm…down…_

_Ohmigud, ohmigud, ohmigud…_

"Sam! SAM!" Carly screamed in my ear. I blinked and shook my long blonde hair, turning to face her. "WHAT?" I snapped.

"Go get Spencer, please, Sam – and get Mrs. Benson, too. Hurry, Sam, please! I think he's going to pass out…" Carly shook Freddie's arm again. "Freddie? Can you hear me?" She looked back up at me. "Hurry, Sam!"

"But –"

"Carly…" Freddie moaned.

"I'm right here," Carly replied, clutching his arm. There came that feeling in my stomach again. What was it?? "Sam's getting help."

"Sam…"

_Holy chiz, he said my name. He said my name!! Wait, why am I happy about that?_

"Carly…" Freddie moaned again. And there came the feeling in my stomach. I couldn't identify what it was but it kept on growing stronger as Freddie kept talking. "Carly…are you…okay?"

"I'm fine, Freddie." She looked back up at me, her voice breaking. "SAM!" she shouted urgently.

I felt my throat lock as I stood up. "I'm going," I muttered under my breath. I took one long last look at them.

_Just look at them. They're perfect for each other – absolutely perfect. Ugh._

Tears burning in my eyes, I ran all the way back to the Bushwell Plaza. And I did something I hadn't done in a long time and should do more often but I don't get to, ya know? I'm not a religious person.

I prayed.

_God, please let Freddie be all right._ _Please. I know I never pray or anything or go to church or anything at all but this is really, really important. Even though I pick on him every day he's one of my best friends, I guess…not that I care about him or anything. But I couldn't stand if anything happened to him._

_Wait, does that make sense?_

_Just please, God. Please._

---

I grinned mischeviously at myself in the mirror. I was dressed in the strangest outfit – a military uniform I found in my mom's closet (it belonged to my uncle) along with combat boots and a hard camouflaged helmet. I looked like I was going to war – and in a way, that was sort of what I was doing.

Spencer and my fight was still going on. It had been postponed for five days because of Freddie's accident, but it had resumed after. Neither of us had been hit yet. And I still wanted to win, despite everything that was going on right now.

It had been almost two weeks since Freddie's accident and I'd only visited him twice – the day he'd gotten hit (but he'd been unconscious then) and the day after. Despite the longing in my gut to go back, I didn't. I don't know why. I just didn't.

Of course, Carly had written a Blog about what had happened and we hadn't made another _iCarly _since before the accident. Since then we'd been getting tons of comments and emails like, "Aww, how cute," and "Carly's one lucky chic", and "Isn't that sweet?" Even at school we'd been bombarded with questions – especially Carly. All the girls at school were jealous of her. Which wasn't anything new, but it was the first time they'd actually expressed it.

It made me sick to my stomach, to tell you the truth.

Carly visited Freddie's every day, and to be honest, I really didn't want to be in the same room with them anymore. The last time I was, it was just…awkward. I felt out of place. Like a third wheel. And I still felt that sick feeling in my stomach, too.

So, that was my excuse.

Now I was going to the Bushwell to attack Spencer – today was going to be the day that I would win. And I know it's selfish of me to think only about myself when Freddie's probably hurting really badly and I haven't visited him in about two weeks but hey! I _am _selfish. No matter how worried I was, no matter how much time it took to get to sleep at night, no matter how much I wanted to puke sometimes, I couldn't go. I wouldn't go. Besides, I was Sam Puckett – that would totally ruin my reputation. Someone would think I actually _cared_ about the dork.

Not that I did or anything.

I stuffed my phone into my pocket and headed outside. My mom wasn't home, so it wouldn't bother her that I was leaving. Then again, even if she was home it wouldn't bother her that I was leaving. I glanced up at the apartment building that had come to be my home away from home before going inside. As Lewbert screamed about people in his lobby I wondered how to attack Spencer – he was pretty unpredictable. So did that mean I would have to be unpredictable, too? Or did it mean I had to be predictable, so he wouldn't expect it?

The elevator dinged as I reached the eighth floor. I stepped out into the hallway and hesitated by Freddie's door. _It's been almost two weeks, Sam…don't you think the dork deserves to be visited?_

I chewed on my bottom lip, looking at the door anxiously. If I went in, Freddie would think I cared about him. If I didn't, Freddie would think I _didn't _care about him.

_Which is worse? Which is true?_

I plucked at my sleeves, a nervous habit I got from my friend in second-grade who moved to Wisconsin. I heard she lived in LA now – apparently she was the star of some show called "So Funny" or something like that. What can I say? I'm not good with names and titles.

(**A/N: **Virtual cookies to anyone who can guess who Sam's friend in second-grade is. Any takers? It shouldn't be too hard.)

Finally I took a deep breath and raised my fist to knock on the door, then I lowered it. Was that…screaming? Who was screaming?

Next I heard heavy footsteps thudding closer and closer to the door. "…my son!" a voice was screaming. The door swung open to reveal…Mrs. Benson? And why was she holding Carly's arm?

"Mrs. Benson…I can explain…I didn't mean to…" Carly was stammering, her face as red as a tomato.

"I don't need you to explain anything!!" Mrs. Benson released Carly's arm. "Now get out!!" she gave Carly a little shove out the door and slammed it in her face.

Carly stood silently. "Oh…my…gawd…" she breathed, wheeling around with a dreamy look on her face. Then she screamed as she came face-to-face with me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, chill!" I cried.

"Oh my gawd…Sam…" Carly stuttered, her face red again. I may be mistaken, but I thought I heard her mutter "Crap," in a low voice. "Wh-what are you doing here?" Carly asked, moving closer to her door.

"I'm here to get Spencer," I said, staring at her oddly. Carly raised her eyebrows and I reminded her, "The game?"

"Oh yeah…right…" Carly said softly, avoiding my eyes. She turned around and opened the door, but hesitated before going in. I waited for her to tell me what had happened, and when she didn't, I just asked. "Uh…what happened in there?" I pointed with my paintball gun to the Bensons' door.

Carly froze, halfway through the door. She turned around and blurted out, "I KISSED FREDDIE!" Then she slammed the door shut in my face.

I stood there, completely frozen. At first the words didn't register…but when they did…

It was like Freddie was getting hit all over again, except this time Freddie wasn't present Mixed emotions ran through me – shock…surprise…anger…and…

Jealousy.

The paintball gun dropped from my hand in shock as I tried to put the two together. It just didn't make sense. Freddie was head over heels for Carly but Carly had never showed any interest and now she just decides to jump in front of a taco truck and Freddie decides to be all manly for the first time in his life and now she's making out with him and they're going to fall in love, date, have kids, get married…and…and…

Angry tears blurred my vision as I lurched forward, grabbed the knob to Carly's apartment, and flung it open. Carly was pacing back and forth in the kitchen, a worried expression on her face. When she saw me in the doorway she froze, screamed, and ran.

"CARLY!!" I dashed after her as we darted between the island in her kitchen and zigzagged around her couch. Finally I caught her arm and threw her down onto the sofa. "CARLY!!" I screamed again, for Carly was still screaming like there was no tomorrow. Finally I sighed impatiently and clamped my hand over her mouth. She froze and was completely quiet. After a few seconds I took my hand off of her mouth and fortunately didn't scream.

"You WHAT?!" I demanded.

"I…I…I decided to visit Freddie, s-since this was the first time he was at home and I tried visiting him in the hospital but they wouldn't let me except that one time with you and two more times but I only got to stay for like, ten minutes, so it was kinda awkward…so I went today and she let me in and Freddie was awake and so we started talking and I'm like, 'You saved my life,' and he just shrugged and I said, 'Everyone at school is talking about how you're a hero,' and he said, 'I don't feel like a hero,' and so I'm like, 'Well you are one. To me.' And then I sat down and we just stared at each other and then I leaned in AND THEN I JUST KISSED HIM!!" Carly panted heavily after she delivered her long speech.

I leaned back, still shocked. I closed my eyes momentarily, trying to clear my brain. "Okay. Let me get this straight – you," I pointed to her and she nodded. "And Fr –" for some reason I couldn't get out his name. It hurt too much. "You WHAT?!" I repeated.

Carly jumped up again and started pacing. "I didn't mean to!" she insisted, not looking at me. "It's just that – I was in awe of him and stuff – and –" she paused and bit her lip. "You get it, right?"

My eyes narrowed. "No. I don't." I sighed. "I thought you said you didn't like him," I said softly.

"I thought so too!" Carly snapped. "Augh!" she held her head in her hands and sighed, frustrated.

"What, so you like him now?" I felt my heart start to race. This isn't happening. It can't be happening. Carly CAN'T like Freddie. That would – it would ruin EVERYTHING.

"I don't know!!" Carly fell back into the sofa and lowered her hands, looking at me cautiously. "I mean, no one's _ever_ done something like that for me, Sam! No one!! And I mean, I never really noticed before, but he's really kinda cute plus he kisses really good." She bit her lip as if she had admitted something and regretted it.

_I know, _I wanted to say. Wait – did I just agree with what Carly said?? No, I didn't. No. I don't like Freddie, I don't think he's cute, and I don't think he kisses really good.

_Yes you do, _the voice in the back of my head whispered.

_SHUT UP!!_

"So are you guys going out now?" My voice was dropping lower and lower and I felt my voice shake as I spoke. I mentally scolded myself.

Carly shrugged, avoiding my gaze and pretending to pick the frays of her jeans.

I just stared at her.

Carly likes Freddie.

Carly likes Freddie.

Carly likes Freddie.

_No. No, no, no, no, no!_

"I –" I spoke, then hesitated. "I don't know what to say."

Carly simply shrugged again.

"You…kissed…Freddie." I felt my throat lock and I pushed back the angry tears threatening to form. "Best friends don't lie and say they don't like someone and then they make out with them the second their back is turned!!"

Carly finally looked up, her eyes narrowed. "Hmm, why does that sound so familiar, Sam? You did the same thing!!"

"That's different," I hissed. "And I didn't lie. I don't like Freddie."

"Really, Sam? Really?" Carly stood up, looking at me square in the eye. "Then why are you making such a big deal out of this?"

For once, I don't know what to say. I bit my lip, thinking of good comebacks, but my mind seems to go blank.

"AUGH!!!!"

Carly and I screamed and I whipped around and got blasted in the chest. I glanced down. It was green – and splattery – and sticky…

"Haha!! I have beaten Sam!!" Spencer stood in front of me dressed in the same attire as I was, doing a victory dance. He suddenly hesitated and his eyes grew wide.. "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!" he screamed, dashing behind the sofa.

It took me a moment to understand what was going on. Finally I spoke, "I'm not going to hurt you," I said softly.

"But you just lost," Spencer said, bewildered, as he jumped back up.

I couldn't help but glance at Carly before I answered. She looked at me, surprised. "It doesn't matter anymore," I murmured, sighing and stepping out of Carly's apartment.

I felt my stomach flip-flop as I passed by the Bensons' house and for a moment I wondered if I should stop by. After all, that was what I was going to do before…

I hesitated for a moment, then I shook my head. I wasn't going to visit someone who kissed my best friend _after_ they kissed me.

_Maybe Carly's right. Maybe you do like him._

Blinking back a few tears I made my way back to the elevator. It dinged as it slid open and I stepped inside, wrapping my arms around myself, even though it wasn't cold.

_No I don't. I'm just…surprised, that's all._

_Right, _the little voice in my head said sarcastically.

_Shut up._

---

"_You wake up_

_It's raining and it's Monday_

_Looks like one of those rough days_

_Time's up you're late again so get out the door/_

_(Out the door)…_"

I groaned and stretched my hand out to find my alarm clock.

"_Sometimes you feel like running_

_Find a whole new life and jump in_

_Let go get up and hit the dance floor_

_(the dance floor)…_"

I groaned again and lifted myself to sit up, turning on the lamp. But I hesitated to hear the rest of the song.

"_But when the lights go down it's the ending of the show_

_And you're feeling like you got nowhere to go_

_Don't you know_

_You can change your hair and you can change your clothes_

_You can change your mind that's just the way it goes_

_You can say goodbye and you can say hello_

_But you'll always find your way back home_

_You can change your style, yeah you can change your jeans_

_You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams_

_You can laugh and cry but everybody knows_

_You'll always find your way back home…_"

_What is that supposed to mean? _Sighing, I slammed my fist down on my PearPod Alarm Clock. The music abruptly cut off. _Stupid Hannah Montana, _I thought. _Why do I have that song in my PearPod anyway?_

'_Cuz Carly put it in there, _my mind answered back.

I felt my stomach roll. I remembered it well –

"I've got a song for you to put in your PearPod, Sam," Carly had said, handing me a CD.

"Hannah Montana?" I asked, looking at it and using all my willpower not to gag.

"I know, I know," Carly said. "It's just one song, though. Number 7. 'You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home.'"

"Why that one?" I had asked, looking up at her.

Carly shrugged, blushing. "I dunno…I guess, if you listen to it when you're really down, you can always know that your home is here."

Keeping up my tough girl act, I had rolled my eyes. "Whatever you say, Carls." But we both knew what I really meant was, "Thanks."

I felt the tears begin to swarm so I quickly rubbed them away and glanced around my small, cramped, and messy room. The song was mostly right. It was raining, it was Monday, and I was late. Not to mention all the other things.

I jumped out of bed, threw on a crumpled up t-shirt on the floor and a pair of Aeropostale jeans, grabbed my bookbag, threw in a few binders, and rushed down the hallway. I hesitated by the bathroom, then shook my head and kept on running. Hygiene could wait. I yanked on my Converse tennis shoes, a jacket, and grabbed four fat-cakes from the pantry and raced out the door, throwing my bookbag over my shoulder and pulling my hood up over my face so my hair wouldn't get wet.

Great. It was only 7:45 and the day was getting off to a rough start.

I stopped on Baker Street, two blocks away from school, dropping my bag to pull out my PearPod that I had thrown in during the morning rush. I pulled it out and pushed the earphones in my ears, turning it on. That Hannah Montana song was still on, so I skipped to the next one.

(**A/N: **If you know me well, you'll know what's coming ;) )

"_You're on the phone with your girlfriend she's upset_

_She's goin' off about something that you said_

'_Cuz she doesn't get your humor like I do…_

_I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listenin' to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do…_

_She wears short skirts_

_I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreamin' 'bout the day when you wake up and find that what you're_

_Lookin' for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you_

_See_

_You belong with me…_"

I froze in my tracks, my eyes wide, and quickly moved onto the next song which was _Poker Face _by Lady Gaga. What was with the songs today? The last thing I wanted was to be reminded about was them.

Not that the song reminded me of them…or me…or anything.

I hesitated as I stopped in front of Ridgeway High School. I was going to have to face Carly. I hadn't seen her since Saturday when we had that fight. I had stayed at home all Sunday and skipped last week. Once again, I stayed at home all weekend. But if I skipped again the school would probably get suspicious. I had already written a fake doctor's note that was now in my bookbag.

I felt my heart pound as I saw Carly at her locker. She glanced around as if waiting for me and then sighed, shutting her locker door. _C'mon, Carly…hurry to class now… _After a minute or so she finally sighed again and headed off to class. _Yes! _I hurried into the hallway and opened my locker to deposit some of my books and the two fat cake wrappers. I slammed the locker shut and hurried on my way to class, not wanting to be bombarded with questions from students and teachers in the hallway. Besides, the bell was about to ring. I didn't want to get in more trouble than I was already in for skipping school.

Wait, did I just say that? Oh my gosh , what is wrong with me?

"Sam?"

I froze. That sounded like…

I turned around. "Freddie?" I asked sounding, surprised. _Chiz, I just used his real name._

And there he was, leaning on his crutches. I felt my heart drop at how helpless he looked…_What the heck? This is Freddie here we're talking about, not a cute teddy bear or something!!_

"What are you doing here?" I demanded finally. "I thought you were all…injured and stuff." I silently scolded myself for not coming up with a better comeback.

Freddie rolled his eyes. "I could ask you the same question," he retorted. "Carly says you missed all last week."

My stomach flipped. _Carly _was the reason I'd skipped.

"Yeah, well, I had something important to take care of. Nothing two dorky brunette lovebirds would care about." _Chiz, I didn't mean to say that._

Freddie raised an eyebrow, surprised. "So Carly told you?"

"Told me about your make-out session? Yeah, what's it to ya?" I demanded. _Better, better…_

"I know she told you about that. Did she tell you we're going out now?" Freddie smiled slightly as if he liked that.

I felt my heart sinking – no, drowning. _I don't care. I don't care. I. DON'T. CARE._

_Yes I do. I care terribly. That's why I'm drowning. Metaphorically._

_Holy chiz, when did I learn what metaphorically meant?_

"No. She didn't." I tried to say it as nonchalantly as it could, but it came out all wrong. I sounded – hurt. Which was how I felt.

_Why am I hurt? It's not like I care or anything!! I don't!! Carly can go out with Freddie and it wouldn't bother me at all, not even a single bit!!_

_It does bother you. It bothers you so much that you want to cry. But you're in denial._

_Nuh-uh. Pucketts don't cry._

_Melanie does._

_Melanie's a nub!_

_You care. You care. You care, _my thoughts seemed to be taunting me.

_I don't. I don't. I don't, _I taunted back.

_Yes you do. You're just afraid to admit that you have a crush on Freddie Benson!!_

_I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO ADMIT ANYTHING!!_

"Oh, well we are," Freddie said, bringing me back to earth. "We started going out last night. Well, technically, we haven't been out yet, but we're going to. Tomorrow night."

"How nice." I said dryly. "And you think I care because?" I raised an eyebrow. _Nice job, Puckett, nice job!_

_Admit it, Sam. You've had a crush on him forever and you've been afraid to admit it._

_I'M NOT AFRIAD TO ADMIT ANYTHING!!_

I can't like Freddie. I mean, I would know if I did. Right?

Again, Freddie's voice brought me back to the present. "I dunno," he shrugged. "I just thought you might. So, where were you last week?"

"Again, why should you care?" I demanded, pulling a glass bottle of Peppy Cola from out of my backpack, I took off the cap and took a sip. _Getting better, getting better…very nonchalant._

Again, Freddie shrugged. "I dunno. I just wondered why you didn't visit me."

"I visited you. Twice." I said flatly.

"Yeah, but once I was unconscious," I flinched mentally. I never wanted to see him like that again. "And the other time you just ate fat cakes the whole time."

"At least I gave you one," I rolled my eyes.

"Uh, no," Freddie said. "You didn't."

"Oh. Whoops." I said extremely non-chalantly in an I-don't-care voice. _You got it, Sam!_

Freddie rolled his eyes this time. "_Carly _came and visited me every day she could," Freddie said proudly, grinning ear to ear.

It took all my willpower not to crush the bottle in my hands. "Well I'm sure you're happy about that." My voice sounded off this time and I mentally scolded myself – again. Freddie laughed suddenly. I arched an eyebrow. "_What?_" I demanded. "What is so funny?"

"Nothing," Freddie said, still laughing a little. He turned serious but a smirk was still on his face, "You just can't stand Carly and me as a couple."

_Is he onto me? _I tried my hardest not to show any emotion in my face – which worked, of course. "Very true. It makes me want to puke up blood." I took another swig of my Peppy Cola. _I think I should just be nonchalant. That works best. _Since Freddie wasn't saying anything, I decided to speak again, "Well, I gotta go to class now, dorkwad."

"Since when do you go to class?" Freddie demanded.

"Since when do you care?" I retorted, shifting my bookbag and turning around to walk to math, which fortunately was close by.

"You're jealous aren't you?"

_Crap._

I froze, my eyes wide with fear, and closed my eyes, biting my lip, silently praying he didn't really say that. But when he didn't say anything else, I knew he had. So I did the only thing I could do.

I turned around, a fake-sweet grin on my face, and dumped the rest of my Peppy Cola on his head. Then I turned back around and ran. I ran down the hall and flung open the door and through the school parking lot and down the sidewalk until I reached an empty park where I sank against the fence. I was sick of Carly, sick of Freddie, sick of being compared to Carly always, sick of trying to be just as good as Carly, sick of being treated like trash by my mom who was drunk most of the time and hardly cared about me, sick of being the lesser-liked twin and always having to stand next to the constant shine of Melanie, and I was sick of holding it all in.

So I did something I had only done three times in my life – once when I had that horrible job to pay Carly and Freddie back, and once when my dad left, and once when my mom started dating.

I cried.

---

**A/N: **Aaaand, that's it!! Woohoo!! We're done!! Did you like it?? I really hope so. I think the ending was kinda OOC-ish but please tell me what you think and PLEASE review!! It means so much to me!! Remember, this is an oneshot – the rest of the story is left to Dan Schneider and your imagination.

I am _so _psyched for "iSaved Your Life"!! At first I was like, "Uggggghhhhh, Carly and Freddie are gonna kiss," but then on Nathan Kress (Freddie's) Twitter page (http:// twitter. com/bruindude92 without the spaces) he said:

**Hey people! Check out the new iCarly ep this Monday, the 18th. It's gonna be mega-funny! There's something for everyone this episode! ;)****  
****4:10 PM Jan 13th****from web **

****cough*cough**creddie-seddie-shippers**cough*cough** :)  
****4:11 PM Jan 13th****from web **

Notice he said Seddie :) So as long as there's some Seddie, I'm pretty much good. I _am _worried about the scene where Freddie gets his by the taco truck…I don't want it to be all fake and crappy, you know?? Yeah…

So remember!! Tune in to the new iCarly movie "iSaved Your Life", TODAY at 8/7c. That's TODAY!!! It's gonna be EPIC!! And for those that live in other places or don't have cable and for some reason can't watch tonight, go to http:// iicarlyy. blogspot. com/ and they should have it up tomorrow or the day after – the best iCarly fansite ever it has about all the iCarly eps!! Go to it now!!

Well bye!!

Oh yeah, and links (on YouTube) to the songs mentioned in this video are (without the spaces):

_You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home – Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus –_ http:// www. youtube. com/watch?v=e3zFlWf7yJo

_You Belong With Me – Taylor Swift –_ http:// www. youtube. com/watch?v=0lobE-PEqRc

_Poker Face – Lady Gaga – _http:// www. youtube. com/watch?v=cOiEsMl5LJs

All of these are great songs, you should check them out!! Poker Face is kinda inappropriate, though.

Well, bye!! Don't forget to leave a review, I'll give you some virtual Drakkar Noir (man I love that stuff! If every guy in the world wore that cologne they'd probably be, like 5% less gross! Even the Jonas Brothers!! No offence guys or Jonas Brothers lovers). Oh, and try and guess who Sam's second-grade friend is for some virtual cookies!

Later!! :)

**~ Cora ~**


End file.
